Meeting Sasori
by Rawrzyyz
Summary: Haruno Sakura was just a normal Kunoichi living in Konoha. One day, the leader of an infamous group of criminals wants to use her and her skills. She's put into a position where she is possibly betraying her loved ones. Falling deeply in love with a criminal has to be illegal, right? Can she really choose between her home or the man she deeply loves? Maybe... Maybe not...
1. The Mission

Hey there everyone (:! I'm Rawrzyyz, Kapoofity, Justina, whatever you prefer to call me. So this fanfiction is basically a rewrite from my fanfiction from YouTube, "Meeting Sasori." There are SO many reasons why I'm doing a rewrite of this on FFN. The main reason, making a video is just time consuming for me and I just want to focus on making MVs on YT. Though, when I looked back and rewatched my old videos I was just thinking the entire time, "What the hell is this crap? It's so horrible! Oh yeah... This was made like 2 years ago when I was 12/13..." Sorry if this rewrite is kind of bad. I'm not much of a Naruto fan like I used to be a year ago... Or actually a couple months ago. Naruto has just gotten so boring lately. Hope you enjoy :D!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me ._. If they did there would be much more romance and all that jazz in the Naruto realm.

_**Inner Sakura**_

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

**Time, Place, or Both**

* * *

It's early in the morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The birds are chirping and the sunrise, beautiful as ever. There is one lovely young woman among the village, sleeping soundlessly in her home...

KNOCK KNOCK! "SAKURA-CHAN! OPEN UP! GRANNY HAS SOMETHING TOO TEEEEELLLLLLLLL USSSSSS! OPEN UP, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Jade eyes finally open, looking irritated as ever.

_Ugh, Naruto really pisses me off. This is not how I want to wake up in the morning._

_**Agreed. That asshole needs to learn how to use an inside voice or something. YEESH! Why can't he just knock and leave it at that...**_

_Well, it is Naruto we're talking about here. He'll never learn._

As the pink-haired girl talks to her inner self, she gets ready for the day. As she gets ready, there is a continuous pounding on her door. It's as if someone is trying to knock down her door and break in unstealthily.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO-!"

Sakura slams open the door, kicking Naruto once it was all the way open. "What the hell do you want! I was trying to get ready, baka!"

Someone clears their throat, and Sakura turns to the side to see Sasuke standing there. "Dobe... Anyways, we gotta go, Tsunade has a mission for us." He starts walking towards the Hokage building, stepping on Naruto in the process. Sakura walks towards Naruto, bending down to see him writhing in pain. "Come on Naruto. We don't have all day"

Knock Knock.

Tsunade looked up at the door, being woken up from her small nap. "Enter!" Sasuke and Naruto, who is being dragged in by Sakura, enter Tsunade's office. Sakura drops Naruto and looks up at the hokage. "You needed us, Shishou?"

"Ahh, yes. Team 7, I have a little mission for you. You guys are to escort a rich civilian named Nakagawa Daiki, back to his home in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Be at the gate in an hour. He will be with Izumo and Kotetsu. Dismissed!" Tsunade watched Team 7 leave her office as she started to slump in her chair. Oh, how nice it would be to become young again...

**1 Hour Later - At the Konoha Gates**

Team 7 finally met up the Konoha gates, but their was no sign of the rich civilian, Nakagawa Daiki. Sakura had went to question Kotetsu, who was the only one at the check-in desk. It seemed Izumo had to go take care of some business in the bathroom. Sakura asked if Kotetsu had seen their client, and he replied, "Sorry, but it looks like he hadn't shown up, even before you guys came here."

30 minutes have passed and still no sign of their client. Naruto then began to get a little ticked off.

"AAAGHH! This is just like waiting for Kakashi-Sensei! When will this asshole get his butt here. I swear if he isn't here in the next half-hour, I'm leaving to go eat some ramen! Then, I'm gonna go to Granny Tsunade!"

Sasuke just looked at Naruto and sighed. For once, he agreed with the Dobe. Sakura stood to the side and looked towards the village. It was now late in the afternoon and the three have waited almost an hour for this, Nakagawa Daiki. As Sakura was looking in the distance towards the village, she saw a figure of a man coming towards their direction. With closer inspection, he had a a dark-tan complexion and honey-gold feline-like eyes. His hair was not long, but not short either. It was jet black and slightly messy, but it made him look kind of... Must I say it... Sexy. He looked no older than 20 years old.

The man stopped a few feet away from the trio and locked gazes with Sakura. She then realized he could be and got the boys' attention. "Umm... Hello there. Are you the team that is supposed to escort me?"

Naruto got straight up and had a slight scowl present on his face. "Yeah, we are! What took ya so long?! We've been waiting almost an hour for your butt! Yeesh! We can start on the mission now!"

Sakura suddenly kicked Naruto in the back of the knees and he tumbled down to the ground. Looking at her face, she had the most sickeningly sweetest smile that looked slightly creepy. She opened her eyes and her green orbs locked gazes with Nakagawa Daiki. "Sorry about that. This guy here is Naruto, and he can be quite annoying, so if he bothers you in any way just tell me and I'll give him a good beating. That guy with the dark hair is Sasuke." She sincerely smiled over at their client.

Nakagawa Daiki just blinked and lightly chuckled. "Well, there won't be any need for me to have to tell you such things, so that you'd end up hurting your teammate. And what is you lovely name, dear?" He walked over to Sakura and held her hand to kiss it in a gentlemanly manner.

Sakura blushed a scarlet red. "Uhh... Well, my name is Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you Nakagawa-san."

"Oh, there is no need for formalities. You can just call me Daiki, Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you."

_Inner... He's so HANDSOME. I just love his eyes. They're such a beautiful color._

_**And I love his butt. Now touch, and LIKE IT!**_

_INNER, NO! Sometimes I wonder how we're the same person._

_**Oh, Outer, dear. We aren't the same person, you silly goose. We're just in the same body.**_

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Inner..._

As Sakura had an inner conflict within herself, Naruto and Sasuke glared over at Nakagawa Daiki, and his oh-so-obvious-flirting with their one and only female teammate. Naruto suddenly bursted out, "Come On! Let's hurry up and get a start on this mission! The sooner we start, the quicker we will be DONE!"

The group started to say their farewells to Izumo and Kotetsu, and finally left the village. Sakura walked alongside Daiki in the front of the group, while Naruto and Sasuke, annoyed as ever, walked slightly behind the two. The two boys kept a very close eye on this Nakagawa Daiki, so that he would try to do anything funny with their little Sakura.

Somewhere off in the distance... Hidden in the trees... There were two men dressed in a black cloak that had blood red clouds designed on it.

One of the men had some sort of scope on his eye. "So this is Haruno Sakura... She's kinda cute. Don't you agree, Danna?"

The other man replied, "I don't care. Let's just hurry and get this mission over with. You know how I don't like keeping people waiting." The man started to walk away from his companion. _This little girl must be special if leader really wants us to take her, but the question is, what can this little girl do?_

To be continued...

* * *

Hope you guys liked the first chapter :D! I'm pretty proud with how this came out. So please, leave a review (:!


	2. Banana and Tomato

Okay. I know the chapter title is just weird, but I couldn't think of anything so I thought of Sasori and Deidara. At first I was thinking "Blonde and Blood," but that just seemed dumb, so I just named it "Banana and Tomato." They were the first things that popped into my mind when I thought of their hair colors c: Oh. What a very not serious chapter title. Well, I hope that made some people giggle? I don't know. I don't really think my jokes or humor is funny. One of the reasons why I'm always shocked when someone laughs at my jokes or something. Then, on cue, I go onto my knees and bow to said person. My eyes become all teary, giving them all the love I can muster and just glomp them with all my might. I forever praise you for laughing at my stupid jokes.

_**Inner Sakura**_

_Thoughts_

_"Flashback"_

_'Flashback Dialogue'_

"Dialogue"

* * *

It's now midnight and on patrol is Sasuke Uchiha, who is laying against a branch of a tree. The young Uchiha yawned, _Why did I even volunteer to go on patrol first? Man, am I tired. And that Daiki guy, he really get's on my nerves. It's really annoying, the way he obviously flirts with Sakura._

_"'Wow. Today is such a lovely day!' Sakura said with excitement._

_Daiki glanced beside him to Sakura. 'Well, it's not as lovely as you, my dear.' This caused Sakura to turn away with an extremely red face. Seeing this, Daiki instinctively smirked. Naruto beside me noticed this and began to glare straight at Daiki. A glare filled with so much hatred and anger for the man. This guy was really getting on my nerves, he should learn to back off of Sakura or else something terrible is going to happen to him in his sleep._

_I don't know when we all stopped walking, but at that moment Daiki grabbed Sakura's shoulders and turned her so she could face him. Naruto and I stood dumbfounded and snapped back when we saw him let go of her shoulders and began to bend down closer to her face._

_I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS ASSHOLE!_

_I ran and stood in front of Sakura, facing Daiki, then..._

_It was too late. Yuck..._

_We both ended up kissing eachother by accident. I guess he doesn't have fast reflexes or something? We both just stood there for a moment processing what was happening, and once we realized this, we automatically pushed one another away. That dobe, Naruto, was just laughing hysterically at the situation and Sakura just stood there in a shocked silence._

_I covered my lips recalling the memory of Naruto and I accidentally kissing eachother years ago in the academy._

_'Are you trying to molest me?!' Is this guy serious!? Does this idiot really think I was trying to molest him?! Naruto just had it. Tears flowed out of his eyes as he began rolling on the ground laughing. Laughing so hard his stomach began to hurt._

_'Why the hell would I do that? To you no less! Ugh. My mouth is contaminated with your germs. Yuck!' Sakura started to pat my back softly. Her hands were so gentle, it made me feel a little better after the "event" that just took place._

_'It's okay Sasuke.' Sakura said softly, then she looked up at Daiki with fire in her eyes. 'I'm sorry Daiki, but please refrain from doing anything like that ever again. I do find you attractive, but I must try to be professional here. This is a job, not some little trip where you can just "shag" me. I'm not that type of girl anyways. Now can we please just continue on with the mission like nothing ever happened. Thank you!'"_

Sasuke began to wipe his lips with disgust written all over his face. _Ugh. Not a memory I want to relive... At least Sakura, should I call it, rejected him? Meh. Whatever. At least she showed her dislike for what he tried to do._

Sasuke jumped off the branch to grab a water bottle from his pack and began drinking it. _Now that I think about it... Has Sakura ever kissed anyone?_

Crack.

Sasuke puts his hand on his kunai, sharingan activated. His eyes roamed the forest trees not detecting any enemy. Suddenly he noticed movement and ran towards the direction he saw the movement. As he ran in that direction a kunai was thrown at him. He dodged it swiftly whilst throwing a kunai towards the direction the other kunai came.

"Heh. So it's the little Uchiha twerp. Itachi's baby brother, yeah." Two figures jumped down from the trees.

They were wearing black cloaks, patterned with red clouds. One of the figures had long blonde hair with some type of device on it's eye. The figure looked feminine, but with further inspection that was no build of a woman, but the build of a man. He looked as if he was no older than 20. The other figure didn't look human and had puppet-like movements. To be honest, the figure reminded me of a hermit crab. (A/N: Yep ._. That always came to mind whenever I looked at Sasori's puppet...)

"Itachi? How do you know Itachi?!" Sasuke yelled at the two figures while drawing out another kunai from his pouch.

"That's not important right now. We must complete the mission. You know I don't like to keep people waiting, especially if it's leader. Deidara, take care of the Uchiha boy while I go retrieve our target."

"Hai, Danna, un. This is going to be a... blast."

After the blonde, known as Deidara, said "blast," something white began to crawl up Sasuke's arm. _What the hell?! What is this thing?!_

"KATSU!" Then, an explosion was heard. Smoke could be seen where the small explosion took place.

Sakura woke up, after hearing this, and hurriedly got out of her tent to see no sign of Sasuke, but I weird figure coming closer to their campsite. Sakura drew out a kunai and threw it at the figure, but it was somehow ineffective. The kunai just bounced off the figure, no harm done to it. It finally came closer and Sakura could clearly see it. The figure was a puppet. She noticed the cloak and realized what organization this is. They were from the organization of criminals, called Akatsuki.

_Are they here for Daiki? Why would such an organization want some rich civilian for?_

_**I don't know, girl. Just beat his ass and then look for Sasuke!**_

Suddenly darts started firing from the puppet's mouth, and Sakura had to take immediate action. She swiftly dodged the needles while trying to lure the figure into the forest away from the campsite. Then, out of nowhere a kunai came forth hitting the puppet where the darts came from. This immobilized the puppet from shooting out anymore darts. Sakura finally took a breather and looked over from where the kunai came from, only to see Sasuke running towards her.

Sasuke ran to Sakura guarding her. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we've got to bring these guys down. I don't know why they would be after Daiki, but we can't let them have him no matter what!"

"Hmm... Daiki? Silly girl we aren't here for some worthless civilian, un. We're here for you, yeah." A blonde appeared from the trees. "Heh. You aren't bad, Uchiha brat. I was surprised that you were somehow missing after my explosion, yeah. I mean, it wasn't a huge explosion so there should have been remains of some kind, hm. Then, I realized you used a shadow clone. Very clever, but not clever enough, un."

Sasuke became confused at Deidara's words, and then he was suddenly being controlled by chakra strings. He kept struggling to get free while looking at the puppet man, who was restraining him from moving. "Let go of me you bastard!"

"Sasuke! Let go of-!" Suddenly someone was behind Sakura and something was wrapped around her throat. She tried to pry whatever substance if was off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey. Stay still, un. That's my lovely clay. If you make one wrong move, I'll blow a certain something up into pieces." The blonde male next to the puppet man poofed away. Sakura realizing that, that was actually a shadow clone turned around to face the actual male.

She glared at the blonde male. "Then, kill me. Blow me up into pieces you bastard! Do you think I care!" She walked up in front of the man, grabbing the front of his cloak.

Deidara lifted up his arm and something white flew out attaching itself to Sasuke. "Like I said, un. A certain something will be blown up. I'm not stupid enough to blow you up, cutie. That, there, is just a precaution. You're our target, that would be a pretty dumb move if you ask me, yeah." He smirked.

Sakura's eyes started to water and she looked at Sasuke. _What... What should I do? Dammit! If I don't cooperate... He'll blow up Sasuke... Inner, what should I do?!_

_**Just calm down, Sakura. Go with them. We can't let Sasuke get killed. If Sasuke gets killed, then we'll get captured anyways, so might as well cooperate and let him keep his life. He's still our comrade, a teammate, **_**our**_** friend.**_

_You're right, Inner. We have to do this. I'm sorry Sasuke..._ Sakura looked up at the two males. "I'll go with you. I'll cooperate, but please let him go. I promise I'll do anything, just _please_. Let. Him. GO."

Deidara started to grin widely. "Well then. Come on, Sweety. We'll leave the brat alive just for you, un." He grabbed her wrists, wrapping them up in explosive clay. "You can never be too cautious. Right, yeah?"

The puppet man walked towards Sasuke, knocking him out cold. "Well our mission is done. Lets go Deidara."

"All right, Sasori my man!"

The three began to walk away, leaving an unconscious Sasuke on the forest floor.

Sakura glanced between the two males. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Well here's the second chapter :D! I hope you guys liked it. I took in consideration of what **krakonfive** said and slowed it down. I mean, when I went back and reread the first chapter, I noticed it seemed really rushed so whilst writing this chapter I took my time. I would have updated sooner, but I had midterms last week and my biology teacher was just killing my class with work because we're "behind." TOTALLY BEHIND. OMG. EVEN THOUGH MY CLASS IS LIKE 10 CHAPTERS AHEAD OF ALL THE OTHER CLASSES. WE'RE TOTALLY BEHIND. /facepalm

Teachers these day. Lol. At least I'll have less work in that class until April because my biology class will be taught by a student-teacher that will start teaching on wednesday. YES. I love my teacher, but she can overwork us sometimes. Or... Alot of times...

You also must be wondering, "Where was Naruto?" Well... Umm... He's just a... really heavy sleeper. /sweatdrop Yep. That's really it. Lol.

Anyways, I'll try to update this fanfiction at most every three weeks. It really depends on my schedule, but since my biology class will be taught by a student-teacher until April, I think I'll have more time to work on the fic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D!

* * *

**ItachiFanGirl185**: Thank you for the advice and for reviewing. I'm taking this into consideration, and as said previously, will be updating at most every three weeks c:

**krakonfive**: Omg. When I first read this I couldn't stop laughing. I don't even know why xD. I have also taken your advice into consideration by reading my chapters more carefully. Though to be honest, when I wrote my first chapter I was just rewriting the the fanfiction from the video I first made from Youtube. That's why it seemed more rushed. Now I'm taking a different approach to this. I'll just watch my old videos and slowly plot it out in my mind of how I should right the chapters. Thank you very much for your review :D! It helped me a lot when writing this chapter.


	3. Journey

_**Inner Sakura**_

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

* * *

_What _have_ I gotten myself into?_ Sakura looked towards the two males bickering over art. _So... I guess this is what S-Class criminals talk about? Is this really their everyday conversation?!_

_**This is just pathetic. These guys are PATHETIC! AND YOU GOT CAPTURED BY THESE GUYS! But seriously... Is this all they talk about. Fucking. ART. THEY'RE NOT EVEN TALKING! THEY'RE ARGUING, LIKE CHILDREN! We should have just taken them head on, Outer!**_

_Have you forgotten, Inner? We're here because they threatened to blow up Sasuke. I would have LOVED to take them "head on," as you said, but I'd rather my teammate not be blown to pieces._

_**Tch. Whatever, Outer. These guys, though... I swear. If the day comes where I can just get my sexy little hands on them... They'll wish they were never... born.**_

"Ehehehehehahehe..." Sakura nervously laughed out loud at Inners little threat. This caught the two Akatsuki members' attention. Deidara and Sasori turned their heads toward the pinkette in question.

"What are you laughing at, un? You okay back there, cutie?"

Sakura was brought out of her conversation with Inner, and realized she had laughed out loud. "Ummm... It was nothing. I assure you. Nothing." Sakura nervously looked away from Deidara. "I have one question though. When are we going to be at your base? We've been flying on this stupid bird for a good few hours now."

"Why do you ask, hm? Isn't someone a little impatient." Deidara grinned toward the girl.

"It's not that... It's just. I'm kind of in an uncomfortable position..." Sakura said. Now if we look at Sakura here, the three are sitting on Deidara's giant clay bird. Since none of them wanted to hold Sakura they couldn't just leave her there on the bird with just her restraints. She'd probably take a risky move and jump off. So as a precaution, Deidara molded her restraints (A/N: Let's just make the restraints capable of not letting her use her chakra.) to the clay bird. In other words, Sakura is sitting hunched over. _My back really hurts... These stupid, uncomfortable restraints._

"Deidara. She's going to grow up to have a hump back if you continue to let her sit like that."

"I guess you're right, Danna, un. That would make hot-stuff so unattractive. Here let me help you, yeah." Deidara got up and walked towards her. Sakura blushed at the fact that the blonde male had called her names, such as "cutie" or "hot-stuff," then she suddenly felt one of the restraints be replaced by long, warm fingers. She looked up to see Deidara crouched down to help her.

As he worked on the other hand, he held her freed wrist so she wouldn't have a chance to escape. As he worked, she finally had a chance to study his features up close. She noticed that even with the long hair, that made him seem feminine, he was actually very handsome and masculine looking. His clear blue eyes reminded her of Naruto, and her eyes felt like they were going to water.

Thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke began racing through her mind. She wondered if they were okay. Had Naruto already found out that she was missing or is he still sleeping like a log? Is Sasuke okay? The two Akatsuki members had just taken her leaving an unconscious Sasuke laying on the forest floor. She was worried for their safety even in her position. Shouldn't Sakura be worrying about herself? She was just captures by Akatsuki members. If anyone else was in her position, they'd be scared out of their mind. Yet... There's Sakura, who is calmly sitting there in deep thought. No worry over her own safety except for her teammates, who really aren't in a life-threatening situation.

Sakura had been so deep in thought that she never realized the blonde male sat down and placed the her in his lap. Well, she'll be in for a surprise when she's woken up from her thoughts.

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but this chapter is meant to be short. In all honesty, I was supposed to have uploaded this like two weeks ago, but February was just the most shittiest month ever. And I mean **really shitty**. Beginning of February I find out that one of my favorite teachers last year (freshman year of high school) had committed suicide and that was just devastating. He was both my homeroom and English teacher. He wasn't like one of those boring teachers, but he tried to communicate with his students as if they were his buddies. I had some of the best memories of freshman year in his classes. I was glad that my school was able to have a funeral procession since students weren't able to go to his funeral. Why? because it was on a thursday at 10AM, which means during school hours. I couldn't help but cry a little when I saw the car with his casket. So I didn't upload because I was too busy being gloomy like everyone else in my school.

Then Valentine's Day came and I was too busy with Valentines stuff for my friends.

Before Valentine's Day, there was this big blizzard that hit the east coast in the US. The feet went up to three feet. I basically had a 4 day weekend. Would have uploaded but... I DIDN'T HAVE WIFI /cry... The week after (last week) I had February break, but ever since that cursed blizzard, which they freaking named "Nemo" (wtf?), hit my wifi was really shitty and on and off. I barely could go on any website. I only had my phone, which was the only electronic device I could use to have some connection to the internet. Le sigh~

The next chapter should be up soon since it's already done. It's longer than this chapter at least. I can't upload it right away since I have some very important school work to do.


	4. Pervert

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi/Inner Dialogue**_

"Dialogue"

* * *

It's early in the morning and a certain blond ninja wakes up with a yawn. To his surprise he can hear the early birds chirping. He realizes that he never got woken up for his night shift. Naruto rushes out of his tent to see no sign of Sakura nor Sasuke. He checks Daiki's tent and sees him peacefully sleeping. This just confused Naruto even more. Where the hell were his teammates, and why wasn't he woken up for his shift?! Everything was just so CONFUSING!

Naruto calls out to Daiki to wake him up. After all, if he went to go search for his teammate he couldn't just leave the sole purpose of this mission all alone and vulnerable, right?

Gold eyes woke up to the sight of a blonde male shaking him furiously. "Hey! Wake up, dude! We have a serious problem! COME ON! WAKE UP!"

Daiki looked up at the ninja with irritation. He'd rather have been woken up by the pink angel of the group. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to get some beauty sleep before our travels begin for the day?"

Naruto began getting annoyed at the older man's attitude. His eye twitching in irritation and anger for the man. He'd have enough of this asshole coming in and acting so disrespectful to him and his teammates. And don't forget the fact that he continued to flirt and hit on Sakura even though she flat out rejected the older male. This was definitely not Naruto's day.

"Okay. Just shut up. You've been really annoying and irritating not only to me, but Sasuke and Sakura, as well. Just because you're out client doesn't give you some type of privilege to disrespect me or my teammates. In all honesty, I don't give a shit about you or your safety. If it weren't for the fact that this is a mission I would have probably left you out in the forest all one by now, with how annoying you've been. Now, shut the hell up and get up. Sakura and Sasuke are nowhere to be seen. They're missing. And there's no way in hell I'm leaving you here on the camp by yourself, unless you want to be left alone with no protection. Take your pick, princess." said Naruto with a very aggravated voice.

Daiki was shocked at the venom dripping out from Naruto's words. He was completely dumbfounded, but then again he didn't really care if the male hated him. This entire time he purposefully tried getting under the two male ninjas' skin by flirting with their lone female teammate. Hearing that Sakura is missing, he instantly got up. It's not like he cared about Sasuke, though. Especially not after the accidental kiss.

The two males left the tent, and Daiki looks over at Naruto with a questioning but demanding stare. "The lovely Cherryblossom is missing? What do you mean by that?"

Naruto looked at him with annoyance. "I mean exactly what I just said. She's _missing_, and so is Sasuke-teme. Now come with me and let's search the surrounding area for any sign of them."

They walked in a random direction away from the camp, and not too far away from their location they see a trail of needles. Naruto glanced back at their client and said, "Daiki, be careful not to touch these needles. There might be poison or something on them." Daiki looked over at Naruto and nodded his head.

They trekked further down following the trail, then Naruto spotted a figure laying on the ground. It was no other than Sasuke. Naruto ran towards Sasuke trying to wake him up. A groan was heard and Sasuke lifted his hand to place it against his head.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the blurry figure over him. He could only make out yellow and orange from the blobs in his vision. Sasuke closed his eyes once again and tried sitting up.

"Teme! What the hell happened here?! Where's Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

This woke up Sasuke fully. He opened his eyes, his vision now clear. He began recall the following events from last night and looked over at Naruto with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Sakura got captured..." Sasuke looked down, not able to face Naruto.

The blonde ninja looked at his friend shocked. The girl he loved was captured? Naruto became furious in that moment. "SASUKE! WHO TOOK HER!? THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE! WE HAVE TO FIND HER NOW!"

"Naruto calm down. I know. We have to look for her, but..." Sasuke then turned his head towards Daiki. "We can't just take him along with us. It's too dangerous, Naruto. The ones that took Sakura... were Akatsuki members."

Naruto's eyes widen at the new information that was just thrown at him. _Sakura-chan was... taken by the Akatsuki?... Why?_

_**Probably to lure you into their grasps. They take the girl you love, and you fall right into their trap by trying to find her.**_

Naruto stayed quiet, processing all the information that he had to take in all at once. Sasuke looked over at his companion in concern. Both Naruto and Sasuke were having conflicting thoughts. Even metaphorically beating themselves up for what happened to their female companion.

Daiki looked at the two, unaffected by what he had heard. I mean, he thought Sakura was pretty attractive, but she wasn't anything special. Nice face, but body a little undeveloped. Daiki has admitted it countless times to so many people, but he can't help but just love big breasted women. He couldn't help but drool a little seeing the Hokage, Tsunade. Anyways, the only reason he even flirted with Sakura was not just because of the pretty face, but because he just wanted to piss off her obviously-over-protective teammates.

Suddenly, Daiki feels someone lightly pushing him into the direction of the camp. He looked over to see Sasuke with his hand pressed against his back. "Come on, Nakagawa-san. Naruto, I'm sorry, but completing our mission should be our first priority. After that, we should hurry back to the Leaf Village and report to Tsunade about her apprentice."

Naruto looked stunned at what Sasuke just said. They weren't going to look for Sakura right now? Sasuke was being pretty reasonable, but still... He can't just forget about Sakura for the time being. Who knows where Sakura could be. What if she was being tortured right this second? He can't bare the thought of his little Sakura-chan being tortured by a bunch S-class criminals. _Sakura-chan..._

* * *

_That bastard... I can't believe he had the nerve... That PERVERT!_

_**Outer. You need to calm down. You basically just attacked an S-class criminal! I don't think he'd appreciate the fact that a girl, using no chakra, was able to... injure him to such an extent...**_

So here we are again with little Sakura who is now restrained once again. She is leaning against a tree, while on the other side of the tree was Sasori trying to help poor Deidara, who just woke up after being knocked out by a certain pinkette.

The full story...

Sakura was finally brought out of her thoughts when she felt the bird land. She noticed that her wrists didn't have any restraints on them and that she somehow felt warmth as if she was sitting on someone's... lap... _Wait... There's legs on both sides of me and what is this pressure against my head?_ Sakura looked up to be greeted by Deidara's handsome face.

Sakura's face instantly became a tomato and she pushed herself away from Deidara... To only fall off the clay bird onto the dirt floor. Deidara looked over at Sakura with an amused look, then he began laughing hysterically. Both him and Sasori jumped off the bird with grace, unlike Sakura, who is now covered with dirt. She got up glaring at Deidara whilst brushing dirt off of herself.

When she began brushing dirt off her bum Deidara came over and placed his hand on her butt. He moved his hand in a motion as if brushing something off. He looked at Sakura's red face once again and did his infamous smirk.

Sakura looked at the man, shocked by his actions. Her face began reddening in anger. She took her chance to strike when he began turning his head away from her direction. At that moment she lifted one of her legs backwards, and with a lot of force and speed, swung her foot at any man's weak spot. The crotch.

It hurt. It hurt ALOT. When Sakura's foot connected with Deidara's crotch, he cried out and began to fall towards the ground. As he fell Sakura swung her fist at his head, officially knocking him out cold. Someone from behind grabbed her wrists holding them back from doing anymore damage. Restraints were then placed around her wrists once again.

Now here she sits crossed-legged against a tree as the man Sasori treats Deidara's wounds. _That asshole deserved it. I don't feel any remorse whatsoever..._

_**Heh. Sometimes I just love you Outer. You become like me little by little every day.**_

_Now that's kind of disturbing._

_**Tch! Whatever. By the way. Angry blonde man, incoming!**_

Sakura looked up from her spot to see what Inner described as "angry blonde man." Deidara loomed over her with a very pissed off expression. There was a tick mark that was emerging on his forehead.

"You've pissed me off, girly. I don't care if you're cute or what. _Noone makes a fool out of _ME!" Suddenly a creepy, evil smirk crept upon the man's face. "Heheh. I just thought of the best punishment possible." Out of the blue Deidara kicked her to the side. This completely caught Sakura off guard. Deidara began striding over to the defenseless pinkette. He crouched down and lifted up her chin so that her face was just inches apart from his. "I tried being nice. I fed you with compliments that would sweep any woman off their feet... Yet you didn't give a shit. I'm kind of done being nice and crap now."

Deidara looked into Sakura's eyes, which were filled with fear and embarrassment. He thought for a moment and came to a conclusion. "You've never been kissed or touched before? I can see it in the way you react to how I've been treating you. So in a way... You're basically a virgin here." He put an index finger on her mouth. (A/N: Guys... I don't know... Just... Yeah... I didn't know any other way than to explain it like that LOL.)

Sakura looked at him in surprise. He hit it right on the bulls-eye. She had never kissed anyone before and never attempted to be in a relationship. She had completely lost interest in Sasuke, seeing how he was too stubborn and he had no interest in dating anyone, anyway. She had a little thing going on with Inuzuka Kiba at one point, but they were just innocent little dates.

Sakura couldn't look Deidara in the eye. She was too embarrassed, and just wanted to melt into a little puddle of despair. Deidara knew he hit the mark and couldn't help but smirk. He then stated, "I was right after all. Well, I'll just take this opportunity to give this pink little angel her first kiss."

Sakura's eyes widened at this. Her first kiss was going to be taken away by an S-class criminal?! She had found him quite handsome, but it's not like she wanted him or anything. She closed her eyes tightly wishing for this moment to stop. She didn't want this. To her this was basically rape. (A/N: WHY CAN I NOT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO RELATE THIS CRAP TOO. /criesforever.)

_My first kiss... Please don't take it away..._

Tears began trickling down her face, in fear that not only he'd just steal away her first kiss, but he may have other intentions. He's a criminal after all.

_**Don't worry Outer I'll kill him at some point if he does.**_

* * *

Welllllllllllll... I didn't know how I should have ended that. Just. I have no words for the ending. All I can say if WTF. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'm gonna go to sleep now. This will probably be updated the next day though sooo uhhh... Hi. /smilesshylyfornopoint.

Good day to you all. /wavesarmintheairhysterically . /clumslyfallstotheground.


	5. Man-Whore

_**Inner talking**_

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

* * *

Sakura's eyes were tightly shut, afraid of the face that began inching closer and closer to her own. Her eyes began watering, mentally pleading that the man before her was bluffing. She slightly cracked her eyes open for the reality to sink in. _He really is going to do it! _She instinctively shut her eyes again, disabling herself from witnessing the event that was about to take place.

SLAP!

The hold on Sakura is gone and she is now laying on the ground in shock. _What just happened?! Inner! W-what happened?!_

_**Heh. Take a look for yourself.**_

The pinkette gazed in the direction of the blonde male, who is being held by a certain redhead. Sasori was dragging Deidara away by the collar with a slightly irritated expression covering his features. Sakura could see from a distance that Sasori stopped and begin talking to Deidara. He was probably lecturing Deidara to stop being an idiot.

Once the two were done talking, Deidara headed toward his bird while Sasori made his way toward Sakura. The red haired male stopped right in front of the pinkette and looked down at her for a moment before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

Sasori slowly walked in the direction of the bird in silence. The girl in his arms began squirming around trying desperately to get out of his grasps.

"Maybe I should have just let Deidara have his way with you, little girl." Sakura stopped all movements. "You should know that even though Deidara is an idiot, he is still an S-Class criminal and that he _will_ kill you without hesitation. Well, I don't think he would kill you since you are the objective, but he won't go easy on you just because you're a female. Think before you do these things, little girl. I won't always be there to save you."

Sakura let his words sink in for a moment. Slowly processing everything he just said. They finally sunk in. _Save me? Does he really think I'm that fragile! He even has the nerve to call me "little girl!"_

The pinkette began wildly kicking and Sasori was not struggling one bit. He continued to casually walk in the same direction. They were still quite a distance a way, and with the speed Sasori was walking it would take them a few more minutes to arrive.

"LET GO OF ME! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! NOW LET GO YOU BASTARD! AGH! LET GO LET GO LET GO!" From that point on, Sakura kept continuously yelling at the male until they began nearing the giant clay bird. Both Akatsuki members looked at one another and nodded.

Suddenly, everything blacked out.

* * *

"SHUT UP!"

"Why don't you be quiet, Naruto?! You're yelling in my ear!" A furious Sasuke could be seen, ready to punch a certain blond clad in orange.

"S-sorry, Teme..." Naruto unconsciously rubbed the back of his head in apology.

Sasuke sighed and leaned closer to Naruto to whisper, "Just try to stay calm for a little. We're almost there anyways. I know he's annoying, but he's our client and nothing, and I mean NOTHING, can happen to him. You hear?!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment and finally gave in. "Okay, but you owe me ramen when we get back home and find Sakura-chan." Sasuke sighed again at his teammate's love for ramen. I mean, what's so special about ramen? It's just noodles. Tomatoes are where it's at. Tomatoes are the best thing to ever be grown on the face of Earth.

Sasuke was brought back to reality when someone nudged him. He quickly wiped the saliva dripping out of his mouth with his sleeve. "Uhh.. What?" He glanced back at Naruto and Daiki.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a look of confusion and pointed forward. "We're here."

Sasuke turned back to see a little village surrounded by a water. The building were normal civilian buildings made of wood, but far in the distance he noticed a house on top of the hill. It looked like it would belong to someone wealthy.

The three men walked across the bridge and suddenly something flew right by Naruto and Sasuke. The two ninjas got into offensive positions to find that Daiki was being "mauled" by a girl. The girl had short, straight, light green hair that had a tint of yellow. Her eyes were a bright purple with speckles of pink in them. She had a very curvy and developed body and she only looked to be about in her mid 20s. She wore yellow and pink, extremely revealing clothing.

As she was glomping Daiki, her breasts were being purposefully rubbed against his chest. Naruto looked at the scene with utter shock. Then another girl came and jumped on Daiki. Sasuke looked towards both scantily clad women, and turned around to look away from the sickening scene, but all of a sudden he saw a bunch of other women coming towards their direction. His eyes widened and grabbed Naruto to get out of the way of the herd of women.

Naruto just couldn't believe his eyes. There were so many women surrounding Daiki as if he were some sex god. Sasuke kept looking at the man in disgust, thanking Kami that this man never laid his dirty hands on his Sakura.

…

…

_Wait! MY SAKURA!? Woah there! She's not _my_ Sakura! She's just a teammate. An idiotic teammate. That's all..._

Naruto watched in confusion as Sasuke began pulling on his hair in panic.

When Naruto was about to ask Sasuke what was wrong with him, he suddenly heard a woman shout, "DAIKI-KUN! YOUR BACK HOME!"

Walked in was an extremely beautiful woman with long pastel blue hair that reached down to mid-thigh. She had the perfect tannish skin that made her exotic-looking and pastel orange eyes with specks of green in them. She had light make-up and was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono. She had a little bun on the left side of her head that had little trinkets stuck to it. She was very attractive compared to all the other women who were flocking around Daiki.

Daiki looked away from all the other woman and pushed them away to walk to the blue-haired maiden. "Hello, Aimi. I missed you dear." He whispered into her ear. He turned away for a moment to look at the two ninjas. "You two may go now. I'm back home safely, so your mission is now over." He started waving his hand at them to indicate that he wanted them to just get out of his sight. The two began walking away and the last sight that they saw was Daiki holding the waist of the blue-haired girl and walking away, but he looked back at the group of girls and mouthed words to them and winked.

"He's definitely a man-whore." Naruto suddenly said.

Sasuke looked at this blonde companion and couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. "Yeah. Disgusting. Well, let's go Naruto. We have a teammate to save so hurry your ass up!"

Naruto did his signature grin. "Alright. We'll get Sakura-chan back! Believe it!"

* * *

Okay, so I have to tell you guys the truth. I honestly forgot about updating this. Omg. So sorry! I'm like writing this when I'm sick, but no worries. I'll be posting the next chappy soon :D! I thought I'd have more free time during Spring break, but English homework is a total pain in the butt. SCHOOL WHY YOU DO DIS?! Okies bye (:!

Sorry for any mistakes. I quickly read these so I don't catch all my mistakes. Tell me if there are any mistakes grammar or spelling wise c:!


	6. The Akatsuki

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

* * *

_Where am I?_

Jade eyes fluttered open with only the sight of a pitch black room. Our beloved pinkette began rising up from the ground, with an aching back. She looked around, but could see or hear nothing. Suddenly, a light was on her, and she could see shadowy figures surrounding her.

Sakura looked around at all the figures, trying to make out who they could be. Chills were sent down her spine, which angered her and she began shouting at the sitting figures. "Where am I?! What do you want with me, Akatsuki!?"

None of them made any movement as she stood there shouting at them. The dim lights on two of the figures suddenly became brighter, and she could clearly see two Akatsuki members that she immediately recognized. Deidara was sitting there smirking as he checked out her figure, on the other hand, Sasori sat there with a bored expression.

"Hey there, Cutie. Having fun up there?" Deidara winked at the pinkette.

Sasori looked over at his partner and sighed. "Deidara, please just shut up. I have told you many times to stop flirting with the girl."

"Silence." Came a deep voice. All the figures turned their heads towards a figure that had hypnotizing eyes. They were a very light lavender color with rings surrounding the pupil.

"Sakura Haruno. I'm pleased to meet you."

Sakura looked at the figure feeling somewhat intimidated by the voice. When she gained some courage, she began speaking to the figure before her. "H-hello. If I may ask... Why am I here? Why have I been taken by the Akatsuki? I'm not special, so why?"

The figure looked at her in question and began laughing. "Oh, Sakura. How very wrong you are. You may think you aren't special, but you are... You just haven't figured out why you are special. In time you will see, but for now I shall answer your questions. We have merely just taken you into our custody because we are in need of your skills."

"And why would I ever help an organization filled with S-Classed criminals, which, by the way, are trying to hunt down my best friend, who happens to be a jinchuuriki. Please, enlighten me sir." Sakura stood there with her arms crossed as she glared at the mysterious figure.

The eyes of the figure looked very amused at her sassiness. "Why would you ever help us? Well, why wouldn't you? You have no other choice, unless you really want your friend to die."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She could never let Naruto die. She should be the one to die, not him. She had no other choice, but to comply. Sakura looked down, not able to face the figure anymore. "What exactly do I have to do for you guys?"

"That's more like it, child. Just the simple things for now, like healing the members and whatnot." The pair of eyes looked around the room and nodded. "That is all for today. Don't forget to make or new medic feel at home."

The figure and its companion disappeared and the lights in the room were turned on. Sakura looked around the room to be surrounded by Akatsuki members. Her eyes stopped on Uchiha Itachi, and she became furious. It was the man who had murdered the Uchiha clan and had made Sasuke go insane with revenge. She could never forgive that man for what he has done to Sasuke.

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and instantly turned around to protect herself. "What do you want?!"

"Hey, hey. Calm the fuck down, Pinky. I'm not here to fucking hurt ya, unless you want to be sacrificed to the amazing Jashin-sama."

Sakura looked up to face a man with silver hair that was slicked back. His eyes were a pinkish, purple, reddish, magenta color. (A/N: I'm really sorry, but I had no other way of describing his eyes and I just kind of gave up on describing them, so you guys get this pathetic description of his eyes, which you guys should know anyways.) Before she could study the man more, someone grabbed her shoulders from behind and spun her around.

"Hey there! My name is Tobi! Hi, hi, pretty lady! What's your name?!" Standing before her was an Akatsuki member that... had the voice of a child?

_**W-wait! WHAT?! Sakura, punch him! He can't be trusted! DO IT NOW!**_

_WHAT?! No, I can't do that, Inner!_

_**BUT-**_

"Tobi! Get away from her, you idiot!" Deidara came out of no where and punched the orange masked man away from Sakura.

Sakura didn't know how to react to the childish man and Deidara beating the poor guy. She noticed someone walking up to her, and it was none other than Uchiha Itachi himself.

"You are my little brother's teammate. Are you not?" He asked curiously.

Sakura looked cautiously at the older male. "Y-yes. Yes, I am."

Itachi looked at the pinkette and sighed. "There's no need for you to be afraid, Sakura. I won't harm you, so please relax."

There was no way for Sakura to just _relax_. Standing before her was an S-Class criminal that slaughtered his entire clan, which was filled with many strong ninja. How could she _not _be afraid? All Sakura wanted to do was just go back home to her family, and to just spend time with her friends. She wished that all of this was just a dream, but this was way too real for it to be a dream.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a man with a piece of cloth that masked his face. He was sitting there, intently counting a bunch of money. Turning her head to the side, she could see the silver-haired male grinning at the sight of Deidara continuously beating on the poor orange-masked man. It seemed as if he wanted to join in. Again, turning her head, she saw Sasori talking to this plant-like male that was half black and half white. A shark man came out of nowhere and slung his arm around Sakura's shoulder. He was _massive_ compared to Sakura.

"Yo, Pinky. The name's Kisame. It's nice to finally have a girl around. This dump could use a woman's touch." The man grinned and Sakura could see his pointy, razor sharp teeth. As Sakura continued to stare at the man she thought to herself on how he managed to talk without cutting his tongue.

Out of the blue, I flying tobi was sent across the room.

"SENPAI! Why are you abusing me!? Pretty lady, help me!" The masked man, named Tobi, suddenly clung onto Sakura's leg. Sakura sweat dropped at this.

_Well... At least this will be an interesting experience. Right, Inner?..._

_**Can you just kick this thing off our leg already? He's really annoying.**_

Sakura sighed. _What did I do to get myself into such a mess?_

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this is an extremely late update. My laptop has been acting really funky so I'm using my parents old, dinosaur desktop. /le sigh~ Well here's the new chapter that I actually wrote up two weeks ago , but didn't feel like uploading yet. Hope you guys liked it! Read and review!

OH! I can't forget about my sorry excuse for describing Hidan's "beautiful" eyes. I seriously had no way of describing them. I legit went on google and stared at a picture of Hidan for a good half an hour. I gave up because I started pulling out my hair and began talking to myself. I also couldn't waste any time since I had to begin packing for a trip to see my relatives in Philadelphia. Omg. Staring at a picture of an anime character for half an hour is not something I do unless it's a character that is... UMF! No way to describe that either...

Okay! On to looking at reviews and replying to them! (Sorry if I type your username wrong. I'm typing really quickly and I'm not used to my parents' keyboard ._.)

anime-is-my-heart-and-soul: Well, here's the update LOL! I'm glad you're really interested in the story though!. Thanks :D!

im ur misconception: Sorry if you worried about my health. I didn't mean to make it sound bad. I actually get this lingering cough after I'm sick that lasts for like 3 weeks. I'm quite used to it by now though since this has been going on for about a couple years now ;~; It sucks, but like I said I got used to it. I've even gone to the doctors about this mysterious cough, and have been prescribed medicine that only works for a short period. It still doesn't stop that darn cough. Don't worry though. My health is fine and it was just a stupid cough that I normally get /:

Akatsuki freak 911: Thank you very much. Glad that you're enjoying the story ; u ;!

MangaloverX13: Yeah I'm trying my best to finish my rewrites for both Meeting Sasori and Sakura's Return Home. The thing that's really preventing me from doing it is my laptop. /cries forever. And thank you for the compliment. It always gives me more motivation to keep writing ; u ; 3


	7. Roommate

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**Time, Place, or Both**

* * *

Sakura was walking down the corridor alongside Sasori and Deidara. Ever since she left that dark room, after being introduced to every member of the group, she noticed that their based looked like a normal, traditional Japanese home on the inside. It wasn't terrifying at the slightest, aside from the appearance of each member.

Every other member of the feared organization had already left to go to their bedrooms, except for the remaining three. To make use of their time, the artistic duo gave Sakura a tour of their "home." The base was filled with various rooms such as a living room area, a kitchen, dining room, library, training area, infirmary, and lastly the corridor with all the bedrooms. The corridor is where our three characters are currently located.

As the three were walking through the corridor, Sakura noticed all the little decorations on the bedroom doors that represented each member of the organization.

The two Akatsuki members stopped at the end of the corridor which had two doors on each side of the walls. One door had a theme color of red with puppets and puppet parts decorating the door, whilst the other door across had a theme color of yellow with clay colored birds decorating it.

Sasori looked at Sakura and sighed. "Leader wasn't able to get your room ready on time, so you have to share with one of us. Lucky for you, leader already chose who you would be staying with."

Sakura hesitantly looked at Deidara and narrowed her eyes, then looked back at Sasori holding in her breath. "W-who is it that I'm sharing… a room with?"

Deidara suddenly put his palms in the air, as if in a sign of surrender. "Hey, hey! Calm down. No need to get your tighty whities in a bunch. I saw the way you just looked at me, and don't worry it's not me, okay!"

Sakura looked at Deidara in shock. They way he looked seemed like he was offended and hurt. _Who knew criminals could feel emotions?_

_**Sakura. Just because they're criminals doesn't mean that they aren't human, you know. Sheesh! Give the boy some slack! Poke him or something. Make him feel better.**_

_What?! Why should I make him feel any better? … You kind of have a point though. He is still a human being…_

Sakura looked up at Deidara, about to apologize for her rude behavior, when Deidara suddenly started grinning at her. "At least I don't have to babysit a little girl. You'd be destroying my privacy, and that would be such a burden. Heh. Have fun Danna~!" He opened his bedroom door leaving the two in the hallway.

_Never mind! Why should I have felt sorry for that jerk! I should kick down his door right now and beat him to death!_

Sakura paused for a moment, thinking to herself. There really was nothing stopping her from doing that to Deidara. She doesn't have any restraints put on her, so why not?

_No restraints… Doesn't that mean I could easily escape, Inner?_

_**Sometimes I feel like the smarter one out of us two.**_

_Stop smirking, Inner. What do you mean smarter out of us two?_

_**Oh dear Sakura. Remember, these are S-Class criminals we're dealing with. I'm pretty sure they would be able to detect you, a chuunin-level ninja, if you tried to escape.**_

…_I hate admitting I'm wrong, but…You're right, Inner. I'm so stupid._

Sakura sighed, finally brought out of her thoughts. She looked around and realized that Sasori had just left her alone in the hallway. She stood in front of Sasori's door, contemplating whether she should just barge in or knock. Then again, she was sharing a room with the puppet master, so it would be okay, right?

Sakura slowly slid open the red-head's bedroom door. She looked around his bedroom, noticing it looked normal. There was a doorway that possibly leads to the bathroom, since it sounded as if someone was taking a shower in there. The bed itself was a queen sized bed with red sheets and pillows. His bedroom as a whole was just plain. All that was in his bedroom was his bed, a bookshelf, a couch, a dresser, and two tables. One table seemed normal, with a little light source and a bunch of books on it, but the other table was put into a dark little corner with puppet parts scattered across the table. It must be Sasori's work station, where he creates all of his puppets.

Sakura sat on the bed wondering where she would be sleeping. There would be no way for her to ever share a bed with the puppet master. She was already acting around wanted S-Classed criminals like they were civilized people. Sharing a bed with one would probably put her in prison. Sakura sighed, looking at the couch. Guess she'll be sleeping on the couch.

The bathroom door opened, revealing Sasori, who was wearing a black tight-fitting t-shirt and loose shinobi pants. He had a white towel hanging from his neck. Little water droplets were dripping from his red locks. His hazelnut colored eyes locked onto Sakura's sitting figure on the bed. He walked towards his dresser, opening a drawer. He then threw clothing at Sakura.

Sakura looked at the clothes given to her and wondered why he had woman's clothes laying inside his dresser. Her heart tightened for a moment. What was this feeling that she felt? What exactly was this feeling, when she was given woman's clothing that was found in Sasori's dresser?

Sasori looked at her in confusion. "You shouldn't just sit there. I'm giving you those clothes for a reason. Go shower and change into them already." He faced a different direction, walking towards his little working station to complete a new puppet.

Sakura immediately got up and left to go to the bathroom. She turned on the water testing out the temperature to see if it was just right. She stripped off her clothing and stepped into the shower. The warmth of the water touching her skin was relaxing.

She stood there in silence still thinking about where he could have gotten the clothing. Did Sasori have a lover? If so, where was she and why did he keep her clothing? So many thoughts were racing through her mind about who this woman could be and what type of girls Sasori could be into. The fact that Sasori could ever love shocked her, since he was so emotionless all the time and it was as if he hated human emotions. That's it! Maybe he doesn't have a lover. Maybe it was just a way for him relieve his sexual urges. He was still human after all and a male nonetheless.

After coming to that conclusion, she still felt troubled by the fact that Sasori may have touched another woman in an intimate way. Why can't she make out this feeling? Was she… Jealous? Why would she feel jealousy?

Sakura shook her head and got out of the shower. She dried herself and slowly put on the clothing given to her by Sasori. She was surprised that the clothing fit her perfectly. It was like he somehow new her size. Sakura exited the bathroom, seeing Sasori lying on his bed reading a book.

Sakura gulped and looked at Sasori. "Umm, excuse me, but where will I be sleeping?"

Sasori looked up from his book and sighed. He shut the book and laid it down beside him. "Well, if you want you could sleep on the bed, unless you would prefer the couch, which in my opinion seems very uncomfortable."

"Wait a moment! Are you saying I'll have to share a bed with you! No way am I doing that. I'm definitely taking the couch! Good night!" She stormed off towards the couch not looking at the red-head.

Sasori looked at the pinkette as she laid on the couch and instantly fell asleep. He got up with a blanket and gently placed it on top of her.

**Later that night**

Sasori awoke hearing a weird squeaky noise. He looked around and realized it was Sakura. Sweat was pouring from her forehead and she was trembling as if in fear. It seems she was having a nightmare and it looked like she was about to fall off the couch.

Sasori got up and went to go pick her up to carry her to the bed. It seemed like it would be the safest way for her to sleep for the night. He picked her up bridal style and began walking towards his bed. Sakura's features relaxed and she stopped trembling. Suddenly, Sakura softly said Sasori's name, and he widened his eyes as he looked down at the pinkette in his arms. She was still asleep so that meant she was dreaming about him, right? He laid her down onto the bed gently and he walked to the other side of the bed.

Once he was settled onto the bed he felt someone snuggle against him. He looked at Sakura, who was clinging onto his arm as if it was a stuffed animal. He stroked her soft pink locks and immediately stopped his actions when he realized what he was doing. He laid there in silence hating the fact that he began feeling human emotions around this little girl. But she looked so innocent and fragile. There was no way he could really harm her. He laid there staring at the pinkette next to him until he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hey guys! Yep, I updated a chapter really quick, didn't I c:! Well, I'm not really doing too much this summer except planning everything for my 16th birthday party (I don't like calling it a sweet 16). I've also figured out a way to upload chapters on my phone because it's awkward sitting in my living room as I type things like this. I sometimes giggle to myself as well, and I'd rather not have people witness this. I hope you guys really liked this chapter and YEAH! I tried getting some SasoSaku fluff in here. It's sucky fluff, but fluff nonetheless. I love fluff, and YOU... yes _you_ the reader shoud LOOOOOVVVEEEE fluffiness, too :3! I really don't know know what I'm trying to get at here in this random... thing. Anywho, please review :D!

Review replies :3!

ItachiFanGirl: Yes, Itachi is amazing. He's one of my favorite characters _ever _; u ; 3. His brother on the other hand is the total opposite lol.

im ur misconception: That word could definitely work xD. I never thought of it but thanks :D! And I'm not sure how it's spelled either ; n ; I'll go check that.

Guest 7/4: I'm glad I wasn't the only one having trouble describing his eyes XD Damn. Kishi making it hard for use to describe dem beautfiul eyes. And thank you. I tried really hard to make the introductions seem reasonable, but not too OOC because I kind of hate when characters are OOC. I also tried really, _really_ hard to make it humorous. I'm not a funny person and would definitely epically fail at being a comedian. If I were one I'd be shunned by all comedians in the world. OTL


End file.
